


Invitation

by chrisevansfbuddy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Army, Barebacking, Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevansfbuddy/pseuds/chrisevansfbuddy
Summary: Steve teaches a mouthy solider a lesson.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Someone make a fic of that soldier and Steve. 
> 
> jensenwuvzhugz: re: that soldier and Steve: idk but some kind of wrestling came to mind immediately 
> 
> There was a picture of a muscly a soldier. I aim to please. 
> 
> Please let me know if I should add any additional tags.
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome.

Steve knew maybe this wasn’t the best of ideas but, Bucky and Sam insisted it would do him some good to get out and inspire the next line of soldiers to serve their country.

As much as he knew these men could use encouragement from Captain America himself, he much rather dedicate the day to himself and his paints. 

He goes anyway, expecting to do some good for the soldiers.

What he wasn’t counting on was a particularly sunny day in New York and being on a military base with more than a dozen men with a climbing temperature, which was a precursor for a hot, sweaty, exhausting day.

This wasn’t his first rodeo so by now he’s fully aware of what to expect.

An introduction from the unit commander. A few inspiring words from himself as the soldiers to be gaze in awe. And from then on, a day of rigorous training and conditioning in which he partakes in the hopes of rousing the troops’ motivation to excel. This of course leads to Steve either finishing first, completing the drill with ease, and or standing by and shouting out words of encouragement.

Naturally, there was that one individual in the group. The one that always had something to prove or make some smart remark in regards to Steve’s skill or lack thereof.

This time was no different but it was.

By this time they had finished their final drill for the day which had consisted of a simple lap around the base and a group of sweaty, drippy, exasperated men by the end of the excercise. Many of them were out of breath, having tried their hardest to keep up with America’s favorite son.

Steve had finished the run with no problem and had to wait an extra fifteen minutes to have the rest of the group join him at the end. 

While everyone else was drenched in sweat, Steve only had light rings of perspiration around his neck and armpits. He had opted for the formfitting, blue Underarmor he normally wore under the Captain America suit which made it seem like he had no sweat at all compared to the pale and dark greens of the heaving the soldiers. 

“Walk it off, boys,” Steve says with a grin, turning to give his back to the soldiers. That was him not too long ago.

“Easy for you to say. We’re not all genetically modified freaks with super human strength, there Cap.”  


“Captain,” Steve corrects, turning back to give the soldier the attention he so much craved. In the end, attention is all they ever want.  


The soldier in question stood outside of the half circle the other soldiers had seemed to have formed but had scattered the moment Steve turned to address the individual, in fear of him addressing them as unit. Perhaps not of fear but out of respect.  


Steve smiles to himself, “You got a name, soldier?”  


“Sandell.”  


“Well Sandell,” Steve steps forward, closer to the mouthy soldier, “a lot of us have had a lot more to prove than how tough we can be when our friends are around.”  


“This ain’t about that,” the soldier, Sandell, says raising his voice. “This is about people like you who think you can show up here, and put on a good show while we’re out here, training to put our lives on the line, doing the real work.”  


Sandell is all but in Steve’s space now, red in the face.  


“Well, Sandell,” Steve smiles, “seems like you’re very sure of yourself and what it is you think we do. Why don’t you take a swing?”  


Sandell makes no hesitation and lunches forward with a right hook which Steve parries making Sandell stumble.  


The crowd of soldiers around them hoot.  


“Care to try again?” Steve asks knowing full well that at this point, typically the soldiers that challenge him and take him on are usually embarrassed for even perturbing the American icon and fall back in with the rest of the soldiers.  


In this case, his back hits the ground before he can even register Sandell thrust forward towards his midsection. The wind is knocked out of him and his hands are being held in a vice grip above him while Sandell sits on his midsection. This also is not the first time he’s been in this position.  


The audience of soldiers is silent, the commander off somewhere having trusted Steve to guide them through the drills.  


Steve outright laughs and Sandell is caught a little off guard, expecting he would be infuriated.  


Steve swiftly thrusts his hips upward, effectively catapulting Sandell into the dirt, face first. He spins upwards and is on his feet with his fists up.  


“That all you got?”  


Sandell lifts himself using his fists for support, his entire torso covered in filth from being tossed to the ground.  


He growls and is quickly on his toes as he makes another attempt to take Steve down. He stumbles as he misses and redirects a punch aimed for Steve’s jaw but is on his ass in no time at all, Steve having swept him from beneath his feet.  


Sandell takes this moment to grab Steve by his foot and tug, causing to join him to join him on the ground.  


The soldiers around them cheer not having seen action like this in ever.  


They’re outright wrestling when the commander comes running toward the group of men, blowing a whistle as he does, causing the men to get back in line. All soldiers but Sandell with Steve on his chest, replicating the position they had been in with the roles reversed.  


Steve’s grip on his wrists above him is iron strong. All he can do is writhe and attempt breaking free but it’s futile with the grip of Steve’s thighs around his torso.  


It shouldn’t be hot but what with Steve on top of him, he’s hard in no time and unfortunately Steve notices. He struggles to break his hands free and be relieved of the comfort of Steve’s weight but to no avail.  


The commander blows his whistle one last time before he makes his approach and Steve is on his feet, clearing the dust that had fallen on his blue compression shirt.  


Sandell, wastes no time and makes a beeline for the barracks, the soldiers behind him catcalling and mocking as he goes.  


“What the hell was that Captain?” the commander barks.  


“Nothing I can’t handle,” Steve smirks.  


** 

Sandell wasted no time in freeing his hard cock and spreading himself on the bed.  


As embarrassing as it was to get a boner with the Captain America on top of him, it was the most action he had gotten in months and it made him hot.  


It wasn’t his fault that Steve also smelled so fucking good even after a long run. Not anything musky or filthy but clean and refreshing. Fucking superheroes.  


He hears the door open and lock across the room. He’s on his feet scrambling to conceal his impressive member with his ruined shirt and looks up to see Steve approaching him.  


“Quite the show you put out there,” he says.  


Sandell says nothing and stands stalk still.  


“Seems like the real show’s in here,” he smirks again and who knew Cap was such a little shit.  


Steve walks the final steps around the bed, over to Sandell and is immediately in his space.  


“Let’s see what you’re working with.”  


Steve reaches down, removing the filthy shirt from the soldier’s grip to reveal his throbbing cock. He let’s out a low whistle.  


“That’s a nice piece,” Steve smiles, all teeth.  


Sandell is still red in the face. Partly from the work out and also because, as much as he hates to admit it, Steve is the epitome of human perfection and his compliment means a lot coming from him. Even if is just about his dick.  


“Why don’t you get on the bed there,” Steve suggests.  


He’s in shock and yet so horny and the stare Steve is giving is not helping. His cock twitches and complies with Steve’s command.  


“Guess I gotta teach you what separates the boys from the men.”  


Steve’s on his lap in no time, his back towards Sandell. He grinds his ass on his hardened member, well aware of the rough material of his pants.  


Sandell moans and places his hands on either side of Steve’s ass. Steve’s quick to land a huge slap on one of soldier’s hands.  


“Who said you can touch me?”  


He quickly retracts his hands and instead opts to grip the bed sheets.  


“Sorry, sir,” he mutters.  


“Quicker learner, huh?”  


Steve takes this time to remove his tight shirt and grind down harder on Sandell’s aching cock, resting all his weight on his extended arms.  


“You like that, boy?”  


“Yes, sir,” is all Steve hears and he laughs a little.  


“Why don’t you grab my ass and show me how you want me to work you?”  


The soldier wastes no time in getting his hands back on Steve’s ass again and feeling the firm globes in his grip. He uses his thumbs to knead them as he makes an upward thrust into Steve’s enclosed heat.  


Sandell is at a loss for words because Cap himself is riding his cock. Granted, his ass is clothed and he’s seconds away from blowing a massive load onto Captain America’s back but, it’s such a lovely back. Seeing his muscles work and flex as Sandell guides him at the right pace has him ready to burst.  


In seconds Steve is on his feet shoving his pants down, not caring to remove them or his boots, and out springs the biggest, wettest, uncut cock Sandell has ever seen. He groans and strokes his cock slowly, and carefully, mindful of the fact that he doesn’t want to blow early and embarrass himself.  


The thing is, Steve’s making it fucking hard with his bare, clean shaven chest, perfect pink nipples and obscene dick. He’s bigger than himself and he has plenty to boast about.  


“What, haven’t you seen a man naked before?” Steve, the little shit, laughs.  


He’s back on the bed before Sandell can respond and that’s definitely his calloused hands he feels playing with his balls.  


Steve licks a long stripe from the base of the man’s cock to the crown. Sandell moans and instinctively hunches forward for the sensitivity, hands still twisting in the sheets.  


“Looks like you’re ready to bust, big boy.” Sandell’s he flushes and his cock twitches causing a drop of precome to trickle down Steve’s grip.  


Steve laps at head and then licks his fingers of where the pre had fallen.  


“Fuck,” Standell moans.  


Steve does very little to prepare the boy and without a moment’s hesitance, his cock is buried in his mouth. The needy sound it provokes makes Steve’s own hard cock twitch.  


He lifts his head and takes it down once again to the hilt. He’s at the beginning of a bobbing rhythm when Sandell’s hand makes it way to Steve’s head, running it through his sandy blond hair.  


Sandell feels the sting of yet another slap on his hand and Steve releases his cock with a lewd pop.  


“And here I thought you were learning,” Steve says. “On all fours. Now.”  


Steve stands and Sandell obediently positions himself.  


“Looks like you got a great ass too,” is all he hears before feeling Steve’s huge cock rub against his hole.  


Steve slowly rocks his hips forward, spreading the soldier’s ass apart to have his girth glide between them.  


“You want me to fuck you?”  


“Yes, sir, please,” is what Steve hears making him spit on Sandell’s hole as makeshift lube.  


He arches his back and pushes his ass towards Steve, encouraging him to make the plunge.  


“Look at you. Don’t seem to be have much of a problem now with my cock almost inside of you.”  


Sandell moans and moves to rest shoulders against the cheap mattress, shoving his ass up even further.  


Steve needs no other invitation and guides the head of his cock into the soldier’s waiting hole. He slathers his glistening cock head against the tight pucker, eliciting a needy sound.  


He pushes further and he’s met with Sandell’s enveloping heat.  


They both moan and the bed starts to creak as Steve begins a steady pace. Sandell is anything but quiet but truly cannot help it with the length and girth of Steve’s amazing cock.  


He’s slow to start but Sandell begs for him to go faster to which Steve doesn’t oblige. Instead, he stops completely, still inside the naïve soldier. Sandell makes another needy sound, not being able to bare Steve doing nothing but stretch him open. He takes it upon himself to start fucking himself onto Steve’s leaking cock, rocking back onto the length, taking it to the base and then lifting himself off, nearly letting it leave his tight heat but then slapping right back down to the base.  


“Sooner or later, you boys learn,” Steve says in a low tone but continues to let the boy ride his dick. Steve is close to coming and can tell by the copious amounts of pre leaking from the tight hole. At this point he regains his posture and begins fucking into the tight pucker mercilessly.  


Even now he thinks of Bucky and how good he must feel around his cock. Would he beg just like this? Would he be just as needy? Would he let Steve fuck him till he tired out and bust inside him?  


His thoughts take him over the edge and unloads into Sandell who had apparently already made a mess below himself.  


Steve continues to fuck into the soldier as pump after pump of super soldier come pours into the waiting hole.  


Steve lessens his pace and eventually pulls out, cock still rock hard. Generous amounts of his come slowly drip out of the used hole, down the Sandell’s thighs and into the collect mess beneath him.  


Steve levels himself with the leaky, used opening and takes a long lick before meeting Sandell with his lips, sharing a sloppy kiss.  


“Think you dropped something,” Steve says as he runs two fingers through Sandell’s own release to only bring the same two fingers to Sandell’s mouth. Sandell licks them clean. “Think that belongs to you.”  


Steve puts his shirt back on and his still stiff member back into his pants.  


“So what did we learn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I should note that I wrote Sandell with Nick Sandell in mind so Google him and then reread! 
> 
> Let's talk some time!
> 
> chrisevansfuckbuddy.tumblr.com


End file.
